powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 33: Awaken! Gekisou Dapp
is the thirty-third episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It features the return of Hazardian Dapp after his brief departure during the Braking arc. Synopsis As Dapp finally awakens from his hibernation, he ends up helping the Carranger indirectly face a hot-headed Gorotsuki as they prepare for his surprise party. Plot Dappu is sleeping in the secret base and Youko approaches him with a thermometer and sticks in his mouth. The others approach them and she shows the high temperature to Kyosuke and she slaps him when makes a remark. The others crouch down at Dappu. Kyosuke comes up with a idea, he grabs Minoru by the suspenders and drags him, the others follow. Dappu is left with his nightmare. Barikkars attack in orange tinge. Dappu runs from the blasts. The Hazard planet then blows up. Dappu 'wakes up' in his brown cloak again and in a valley. A woman speaks to him. He turns and it is his parents. They are having a picnic. He is of course happy, but asks what happened to them and that he missed them. He looks down and then up again and they are gone. He calls out for them. They appear but teleport away and wave goodbye to him. He awakes in the secret base and then sneezes. Meanwhile at the BB Saloon, three of the former Zokuranger raise up a white item with ropes. Gynoma is excited. He talks about the VRV Robo, he has the perfect plan for it. He reveals a sign behind the white veil. They all clap. Zonnette calls him stupid. Gynamo tries to get in her good graces. Gynamo shows the Gekibaka drink. He goes through the crowd to UU Ussu. He drinks it and becomes revved up. Zelmoda boasts the Gekibaka (Fierce Idiot). On Earth, Dappu yawns and bumps his head on a shelf and notices something. The Carranger are going to throw a party. Dappu hides from them and listens in. Naoki imagines going out on a picnic with Dappu. They celebrate and then keep quiet. Dappu has heard this already. He is enchanted. Later, they arrive at the picnic area with their van. Dappu watches this from the monitor in the secret base. The five set uyp, but they tired and hot. Natsumi notices a Bowzock. UU Ussu pours the gekibaka in his bike as a 'power boost.' It shoots out fire from its exhaust, leaving a trail of flames and burning the forest. The Carranger transform and call the Victrailer. They board their VRV Machines and become VRV Fighters. Dappu watches as V-Fire puts out the fire with its fire extinguisher. V-Dump and V-Dozer throw two boulders together and they smash into powder to put out fire. V-Police and V-Rescue call out on their bullhorns to the citizens to get away from the flames. UU Ussu is below, his bike is out of power and he pushes it down. He takes two bottles of GekiBaka and drinks them. He races around and around his bike, making fire. Hi aim is to run around so fast, the fire destroys the Earth. The Carranger jump down and blast him with their Autoblasters but he reflects it back at them. Dappu watches as they are beaten by the monster. He accidently changes the channel to a lady talking about heat. Dappu imagines the Carranger calling him for his help amognst the fire. He sits in his chair. The rangers are knocked out of the armor as they roll down a hill and run to water faucets but the water is hot. They notice a pool but it is boiling hot. They all sigh. Dappu comes to their aid, in a disguise. They complain and push him out of the way. They then realize they knew him. Dappu takes off the disguise and picks up a new one.... as a nurse. Kyosuke comes up with an idea but it is no good. Dappu arrives as a rocker. The Carranger are repelled by this appearance. They thank him and leave. Dappu is happy . The Carranger run, ready to face evil, they transform. They bump the foe down with Dragon Cruiser and blast at him with Pegasus Thunder. They then present themselves. He eats an imo-youkan becomes big and VRV Robo is formed and fights and destroys him. Later, they finally set up their party for Dappu. Kyosuke opens up to the van to find Dappu sleeping... well not really. He helps him out and much to his 'surprise.' They berate him for his disguises. They have one more surprise. They dance for him. The girls grab him to join in. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Weather Reporter: *Dapp's mother (Voice): Notes *Although he has actually appeared at this point as someone else, this is the first physical appearance of Dapp's father. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa